


End of the Day Skits: Teacher Impressions

by keithpoenewt



Series: High School Senior Year AU [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Corex AU, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Eventual Relationships, F/M, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, For the most part, Friends to Lovers, GIVE MY BOY A MEDAL, Gay Keith (Voltron), Heavy Angst, High School AU, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pre-Relationship, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Senior year, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, forgot to put that lmao, friendship goals tbh, it's a 3 day camp really, it's more low-key from him, it's there but he's better at concealing it, or retreat, senior year retreat, she's my queen, someone plz help this poor boy, yeah they fight twice oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keithpoenewt/pseuds/keithpoenewt
Summary: As Corex Day 1 comes to an end, it's time to re-join and regroup as a class. Allura plans for each corex group to put on a little skit for their fellow classmates. Keith's group got the skit idea called "Teacher Impressions." Nothing could go wrong with this one right?Mmm, well, stuff still manages to go south, but at least their skit went well!Or does it?





	End of the Day Skits: Teacher Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't intend for this part to end the way it did, but I was in a really bad mood when I wrote it so it's a lot more angsty than I originally intended so...I'd apologize but lol i ain't sorry :)
> 
> Though, I AM sorry for the delay in updating this. I've been in a funk lately and have been getting ready to move into my dorm for college. Hopefully I'll get back into the swing of things soon!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

**Corex Day 1, Evening:**

After a fun afternoon playing GaGa Ball and fooling around in the lake, Keith walks out of the showers in a pair of red athletic shorts, hair still wet from washing it. He tosses one end of his towel over his shoulder and makes his way back over to his cabin. He passes by the basketball court where the group of guys is still playing. Keith passes by Kara and Lindsay, trying to ignore them, but Kara sees him and stops him in his tracks.

She smirks. “Hello, Keith. How are you today? Wanna come have some fun with me?”

“I was great until I saw you,” Keith replies, unamused. “I’m not in the mood to deal with you right now, Kara, so just leave me alone. Go bug Damien or whatever.”

“Hey now, let’s not be rude. I’m sure she just wanted to go play something with you!” Lindsay exclaims.

_Is this bitch for real?_

Keith crosses his arms. “I’m pretty sure the only thing she wants to play with isn’t visible at the moment.” He narrows his eyes at Kara. “What is Damien’s not long enough for you? I’m flattered, but I don’t swing that way.”

_Oh no._

_Hopefully, she’s too dumb to figure it out._

“That’s not nice, Keith! I don’t know what you’re talking about, but Kara is really nice,” Lindsay defends. “She’s got more family problems than you can imagine so just lay off!”

Keith elects to ignore the family comment out of his own sanity. “And you’re one to talk? Last I checked you were asking thirty people for their phone to play Run Pokémon or whatever.”

Lindsay chuckles and shakes her head no. “It’s actually called Pokémon Go! It’s a really fun app where you pick which team you want to be on from either Mystic, Valor, or Instinct. I’m on team Valor, obviously, what team would you be on? I can see you being a Valor too or maybe a Mystic? Hey! You should download the app and we can go catch Pokémon together! Do you have a hotspot? I don’t have data on my phone so I’m gonna need to use-”

Keith holds his hand up and closes his eyes.

_Patience yields focus._

“Please stop talking. I already have a headache and you’re just making it worse,” Keith replies. “Or maybe it’s the nine pounds of perfume Kara put on.”

Kara huffs and stomps her foot. “Ugh! You’re just a stupid loner who doesn’t understand class when he sees it! Come on Lindsay, let’s go.” She turns on her heel and walks away, clearly wearing a pair of shorts that are too small for her. Kara may be in a relationship with Damien, but that doesn’t stop her from trying to get with every guy in their class. Lindsay follows closely behind, blabbering about something called a ‘Vulpix,’ whatever the hell that is.

Keith shudders at the thought of doing _anything_ with Kara and walks into his cabin where he finds Hunk, Troy, and two of their cabin mates talking with each other. Hunk waves at him and Keith waves back as he walks to the back door of the cabin. Keith steps outside and hangs his towel and swim trunks over the clothesline to dry. He turns to walk back inside but runs right into Lance. Keith hisses in pain as one of Lance’s hands accidentally touch his sunburnt shoulders.

“Oh! Sorry, Keith! Are you okay?” Lance asks, worried.

Keith nods. “Yeah, my shoulders are sore.” He looks up at Lance and offers a small smile. “I’m good, I promise.”

Lance smirks and pokes Keith’s nose softly. “Your cheeks and nose got a little burnt too.” He walks past Keith and hangs up his own towel and swim trunks. “Don’t worry though, the pink looks nice on you.” Lance winks at Keith.

Keith chuckles. “Yeah, well, I should go ask Shiro if he has any aloe to put on it before it really starts to hurt.”

Lance snaps his fingers. “Good idea! But you should probably put a shirt on.” They walk inside the cabin. “I mean you look good right now, but you’ll turn into a lobster.”

Keith rolls his eyes, feeling his cheeks flush up. Thank god they’re already pink otherwise Lance will be able to see his…comments affecting Keith.

He can’t be flirting with Keith…that’s, not a thing that could happen. As much as Keith would like to be in a relationship with Lance, he knows it’ll never happen. Keith has a lot of emotional baggage and he doesn’t want Lance to have to deal with it…

Lance may say he cares, but, Keith’s learned that once things get tough when it comes to dealing with him, people leave. So, yeah, Keith has some trust issues.

Keith brushes the thoughts away as he puts on some socks and slips on his red high tops. He looks in his bag and pulls out another white t-shirt and slips that on. Keith looks over at Lance and sees him putting on some blue Nike tennis shoes. He looks up at Keith and smiles. “Ready?”

“You’re coming with me to talk to Shiro?” Keith asks.

“Uh, duh.” Lance opens the door for Keith and they walk outside, past the basketball court and bathrooms to the main cabin. “If he kills you, I wanna witness it.”

Keith shoves Lance away playfully as they walk up the wooden stairs to get inside the main cabin where Shiro is. “Shut up, dick. Shiro wouldn’t kill-”

A crash sounds from inside the cabin. “MATT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO CARRY ALL THAT SHIT IN YOUR HANDS AT ONCE!” an angry voice yells (probably Shiro).

“SINCE WHEN ARE YOU THE EXPERT AT THE AMOUNT OF SHIT I CAN HOLD?!” another voice yells back (probably Matt Holt, Keith’s favorite counselor here who also happens to be Shiro’s best friend).

Keith and Lance walk inside and see shattered pieces of glass all over the floor. Shiro turns to see who walked in and smiles slightly when he sees it’s Keith and Lance. “Oh, hey guys. Careful where you step, Matt’s an idiot. I’ll be right back.” He walks into the kitchen.

“Hey!” Matt exclaims. “That’s mean!”

A short girl walks out of the kitchen and laughs at the mess. “I am _not_ helping you pick that up.”

Keith tilts his head. “Uh, who are you?”

“My name is Katie Holt, but you can call me Pidge. I’m Matt’s little sister,” the girl introduces herself. “I’ll be a freshman at Altea High.”

“Pidge…like pigeon or Pidgey?” Lance asks.

Pidge rolls her eyes. “Pidgey. Matt wasn’t a creative kid when he gave me that nickname.”

“What - hey! You’re not allowed to be mean to me too!” Matt exclaims.

Shiro comes back out with a dustpan and broom. “Pidge, since you were mean to Matt, you get to help him clean up the glass shards.”

Pidge gasps. “What?! That’s not fair!”

Shiro shrugs. “Not my problem.” He turns to Lance and Keith. “Did you two need something?”

“Uh, yeah.” Keith moves the collar of his shirt to show Shiro his sunburn. “Do you have any aloe?”

“Keith! I told you to put on sunscreen! Do you listen to anything I say?!” Shiro asks incredulously.

“I put on sunscreen!” Keith defends as Shiro leads him and Lance out of the main cabin and into one of the nearby ones where he’s staying.

“Did you re-apply?!” Shiro asks as he digs through one of his bags.

“Uhhhh…no?” Keith offers him an innocent smile as Shiro tosses him the aloe.

“Mom should technically kill you, but she’s gonna kill me instead,” Shiro says bitterly. “I don’t think that’s fair.”

Lance shrugs. “I mean you just made both Holts clean up the glass so I think it’s karma.”

Keith stifles a laugh while Shiro glares at Lance. “Anyway…Keith, just put it back in that bag when you’re done with it. I have to go make sure Matt and Pidge cleaned up all the glass.” He walks back to the door but stops before walking out. “Oh, your guys’ next activity starts in ten minutes so hurry up and meet Allura outside the rec room.”

“Sir yes, sir!” Lance mock salutes Shiro as he leaves.

Keith begins taking his shirt off so he can apply the aloe but stops when Lance makes a pained noise. He turns and looks at Lance. “What’s your problem?!”

“Could you at least give me a heads up before tearing your shirt off?!” Lance asks, turning away.

“You’ve seen me without a shirt before! Hell, you’ve seen me without pants!” Keith exclaims before realizing what he just said. His cheeks flush up in embarrassment and he chuckles. “Wow, that came out weird. I didn’t-”

The door slamming shut interrupts Keith. He turns around and sees that Lance is gone. Keith groans angrily, throwing the bottle of aloe against the wall and slumps down on a chair. He puts his face in his hands and sighs.

How does he always manage to mess everything up?! Just by talking he manages to make Lance disgusted with him. Who cares if they got along in the lake? None of that mattered to Lance apparently.

That’s it. Keith’s done dealing with everyone’s shit. Tonight, he’s going to do it. He’s going to leave this stupid retreat.

Keith quickly grabs the aloe from the ground, hastily applies it to his shoulders, and walks out of the cabin just in time for Allura calling everyone back in front of the rec room. He crosses his arms and leans against one of the trees near the rec room within earshot of Allura.

“Okay, everyone! I hope you all enjoyed your free time, but it’s time to get back into the planned activities,” Allura says. “I need all group leaders to meet with me inside the rec room so I can explain what the next activity is. While I’m doing this, the rest of you should find your group members and find a spot to work…away from other groups.” She smirks at everyone's sudden need to ask questions as she leads the group leaders into the rec room.

Keith doesn’t bother looking for his group. They don’t really need him at all to get anything done. Hunk and Cassidy are smart enough to figure anything out, Bailey is excellent moral support, there’s nothing Troy can’t do, and Lance is a great leader…where does Keith fit exactly?

“Keith!” a voice exclaims, breaking Keith out of his thoughts.

He looks up from the ground and sees Hunk walking over to him. “Hey, dude! You ready for whatever Allura has in store for us? I’m pretty excited, but also kinda nervous. Troy thinks we’re gonna do some more dumb games, but Bailey won’t buy into his negativity.” Hunk seems to notice something's wrong because his eyebrows furrow in concern. “You okay?”

Keith sighs, not really wanting to delve into his issues. “M’fine…just tired and a little sore from the sunburn.”

“Keith…you can talk to me. I know I’m best friends with Lance, but I’d like to think we’re kinda best friends too. I mean we’ve literally seen each other the past four summers each morning for workout and football practice.” Hunk offers a small smile. “You can trust me.”

Keith’s firm gaze falters slightly at Hunk’s words. “Really?” Keith asks unsurely.

Hunk nods happily. “Totally! You’ve been there for me so many times and I’d like to return the favor.”

“Uh, well, you see I-” Keith starts.

“Mullet, Hunk! Let’s go! We’ve got work to do!” Lance yells to them as he walks out of the rec room with a piece of paper.

Hunk turns to Lance. “Give us a minute! We’ll be there in a second!” He looks back at Keith. “Alright, what’s up?”

Keith shakes his head no. “It’s okay, Hunk. We should go see what we have to do…wouldn’t wanna keep Lance waiting.” He starts to walk to where the rest of their group is, but Hunk holds out a hand to stop Keith.

“Keith, you know I’m not gonna stop so you better just spill the beans now or we’re gonna be here the rest of the day…it’s your choice, Keith.”

Keith groans and rubs his forehead. “I’m leaving Corex tonight.”

Hunk’s determined expression falters into one of worry. “Wait, what? Keith, why?”

“It’s complicated, Hunk, but it’s for the best,” Keith replies, hanging his head. “Please don’t tell anyone about it…especially Lance.”

“I thought you had fun today,” Hunk says. “You and Lance looked like you were having a blast.”

Keith shrugs. “I thought we were, but I guess he didn’t.” He shakes his head. “Whatever, it doesn’t matter anymore. I’m solving the problem for him so he doesn’t have to deal with me anymore. It’s a win for everyone, right?”

Hunk furrows his eyebrows. “Keith…”

“It’s for the best,” Keith concludes, making his way over to the group.

“Keith, we should really talk about this!” Hunk exclaims, catching up to Keith. “Do you actually think Lance was faking it out there?”

“Then explain to me why he runs out of a room whenever we’re alone.” Keith turns to look at Hunk, waiting for him to give an answer.

Hunk shuts his mouth and looks at the ground. “It…it’s complicated.” Hunk sighs.

“Exactly my point, now, don’t say a word to anyone. Shiro doesn’t even know,” Keith says. “Once I’m gone the next morning, you can tell anyone who asks I just left.”

Hunk opens his mouth to protest but decides against it. “Okay Keith, but you’re making a big mistake.”

“The only mistake I made was coming here in the first place,” Keith replies as they arrive in the grassy area to the right of the rec room, past the GaGa pit and basketball court. He and Hunk make their way over to a large stump where their group is sitting, chatting with each other.

“…can be the student,” Lance finishes as Keith and Hunk come in earshot. He notices them coming over and crosses his arms. “Oh, look who it is! The traitors. Make any friendship bracelets or tell any secrets about me while you two were gossiping with yourselves?”

Hunk opens his mouth to reply, but Keith beats him to it. “It’s none of your business, Lance. Hunk _is your_ best friend. I wouldn’t dream about getting in the way of that,” Keith irritably replies as he plops down next to Cassidy on the stump.

Lance’s expression changes into confusion. “I was joking. I didn’t actually care you two were chatting over there. We were just discussing some ideas.” He uncrosses his arms.

“Glad to know you don’t care - it actually explains a lot. I’ll make a mental note,” Keith snaps back, crossing his own arms.

Lance’s eyes widen in shock, but, before he can reply, Bailey jumps up and claps her hands. “Okay! Anyway, tonight we’re doing skits in front of the class and Allura gave our group teacher impersonations,” Bailey explains. “We have until we hear the bell in front of the rec room ring to work on them.”

Lance nods, clearly happy to change topics. “Yes! I have decided to impersonate the APUSH teacher, Mr. Isola.”

Hunk gasps. “Lotor!? Dude, he's here today! You're actually gonna do it!?”

Lance smirks and nods. “Yep! He’s gonna love it! Especially since I’ll be picking on Keith!”

Keith whips his head over to Lance and glares at him. “WHAT?!”

“Yeah, Lance wanted to have one of us go through a day at school and deal with teachers. He said you’d be a good choice for it since you always argue with teachers,” Cassidy clarifies. “We agreed.”

“So what teacher are the rest of you?” Hunk wonders.

Bailey jumps up and claps. “Oh, this is where it gets good! I’m gonna be Coran and he’s gonna be in the office when Keith walks in late. You can say your car ran out of gas or something. Then he’s gonna write you a late pass for Lotor’s class! Lance does his thing then you’ll head to science class!” Bailey gestures to Cassidy.

“Where I am Honerva Visch!” Cassidy exclaims.

Keith’s eyes widen in shock. “You mean the witch Haggar?”

Hunk bursts out laughing. “Dude! I didn’t think you actually remembered the nickname we made for her!”

Keith rolls his eyes. “Of course, I do, Hunk. She made our lives a living hell freshman year! She fricken screamed at us for _no reason_!”

Cassidy smirks. “I remember that! I’m gonna use that during the skits, thanks!”

“NO!” Keith and Hunk yell in unison at her.

She simply giggles. “Too late! After the witch, you’ll go to whichever teacher Hunk chooses.”

“Slav,” Hunk replies without hesitation. “I’m Slav.”

Troy and Lance chuckle. “Good choice, dude,” Lance says, patting Hunk on the back. “You’ll do Mr. Cesar justice!”

“Who’s Troy gonna be?” Keith asks.

Troy smirks and stands up. “I’m Coach Sendak and since you’re late for practice, I’m gonna make your life a _living hell_.”

“Oh shit.” Keith runs a hand through his hair. “What are you gonna have me do?”

Troy laughs evilly. “That’s for me to know and you to find out, Kogane.”

Lance stands up and stretches, sticking his arms up in the air. Keith sees his shirt ride up a bit, exposing some skin. He quickly looks away, blush clearly evident on his cheeks…luckily no one in his group notices. Well, even if one of them did, no one said anything so Keith’s in the clear…for now.

“Alright! Shall we do a quick run-through before Allura calls us back into the rec room?” Lance asks everyone. “We can pretend this stump is the stage. Bailey, you start on it then Keith’s gonna walk in. Now, Mullet, I know you’re not much of an actor, but just try not to make the rest of us look like fools, alright?” Lance smiles playfully at him, clearly joking around, but Keith’s in no mood to deal with whatever the hell one would call this exchange of words.

It ain’t flirting because that would mean Lance feels something other than pity/hatred towards Keith - which, by the way, isn’t true because he can’t stand being in a room alone with Keith for more than two seconds.

Keith gives Lance a glare before turning to Bailey. “Whenever you’re ready, Bailey.”

Bailey looks unsurely between Lance and Keith before stepping on the tree trunk. “We’ll have to get a desk for me to have then one for Keith to sit in for his classes,” Bailey says. “Okay! I’m ready.”

She pretends to be messing around with a pen, writing on a piece of paper. Keith sighs and steps onto the trunk. “Uh, Mr. Smythe? Coran?”

Bailey looks up from her fake paper and pretends to drop it in shock. “Keith Kogane! You’re twenty minutes late for school! This is the fourth time this week! What’s gotten into you?”

“I overslept, sir. It won’t happen again,” Keith replies.

Bailey strokes her pretend mustache. “Alright, but this is the last pass I’m going to write for you. The next one will be coming with a detention! What class are you off to?”

“Lotor’s - Mr. Isola,” Keith says.

Bailey pretends to drop her pen again. “Lotor is not going to appreciate you walking into his class this late!” She pulls another pen out and writes a fake tardy pass. “Good luck!”

She hops off the other side of the stump while Lance hops onto it. “And that, class, is why the United States joined World War II - oh look who the cat dragged in! Mr. Kogane, what brings you here today? Finally, decide to grace us with your presence? Well-”

Cassidy, Hunk, Troy, and Bailey burst out in laughter at Lance’s attempt at Lotor’s accent. Hunk raises his hands in surrender. “Lance! Save it for the real thing!” Hunk exclaims while laughing.

Lance snickers. “Alright, alright. Cassidy, you’re up next.” He hops off the stump, not sparing Keith a second glance.

Cassidy hops on the stump. “Alright, ladies and gents. I know you all hate this kind of work, but we’re going to be doing another POGIL. Trust me, I don’t wanna give it out-” She pauses, crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently. “I’ll wait! You all are seniors, you should know better than to talk mindlessly!”

Keith holds back a snicker and elbows Cassidy gently. “Nice.”

She smiles widely at Keith before hopping off the stump. “Just wait for the real deal!”

Hunk makes his way up. “HEY!” He suddenly yells, causing both Keith and Cassidy to jump. “I graded everyone’s test! Most of you did well and passed in multiple different realities, others - well - others would have done better if they had studied like their alternate reality selves did, but a few of you…well, there was no hope for you to begin with.”

Lance stifles a laugh and bites his fist. “Enough! Save it for the real thing!”

Hunk chuckles and nods. “Okay! Troy, you’re up.”

Troy shakes his head no. “I already know what I’m gonna do. I don’t want Kogane knowing anything ahead of time.”

Lance claps his hands together. “Alright, well-”

The bell in front of the rec room begins to ring, causing everyone’s attention to turn over there. Keith sees Matt ringing it while Allura walks out of the rec room holding a clipboard. She taps Matt on the shoulder and he stops ringing it. “Alright, everyone! Time for skits!”

Keith hops down from the stump and begins following his group over to the rec room, but a hand on his shoulder stops him. He turns and sees Lance standing behind him. “What do you want?” Keith asks with a sigh, crossing his arms.

“I want to know what your problem is,” Lance demands once their group is out of earshot. “Why are you all of the sudden acting like a dick to me?”

Keith steps back from Lance, baffled. He thought _Keith_ was the problem? The nerve of him! “Oh, I’m the problem? I’m not the one who runs out of rooms randomly!” Keith yells.

“Well, I’m not the one who strips when people are in the room! Like who does that?! I may have a bunch of siblings, but we had a decency to not throw off our clothes when someone else was in the room!” Lance retorts.

“I didn’t strip! I literally just took my shirt off! I don’t see the problem here!” Keith jabs a finger at Lance’s chest. “If you have a problem with me, then just go out and say it. Don’t make someone think they’re your friend for one afternoon then just bail when you’re alone with them. Sorry if I’m too much of a commitment! I didn’t ask to be put in your group!”

Lance narrows his eyes. “Well, I didn’t want you in my group to begin with! I didn’t even want to sit with you on the bus! I only did it out of pity!” Right when the words leave his mouth, Keith can tell he regrets it. “Wait, Keith, I-”

Keith holds a hand up to stop him. “No, you don’t have to say anything else. I got the truth…nothing else needs to be said.” He begins walking away, but stops and turns back after a couple seconds. “And, Lance?”

Lance looks back up at him, eyebrows furrowed and eyes glossy. _Is he about to cry?_ “I wouldn’t worry about me being in your group any longer. That should be solved after tonight,” Keith finishes, turning away from him.

Keith ignores the calls of his name as he makes his way over to the rec room. He hears faint sniffles from behind him, but he doesn’t look back.

It didn’t matter in the end.

Lance never actually cared about Keith, so, what’s the point?

 

* * *

 

**Corex Day 1, Nighttime:**

Keith sighs, growing immensely bored with the skits. Did Shiro think of all of them? Honestly…Keith knows he’s _old-fashioned_ , but this is ridiculous. What kind of ideas are ‘overcoming hardships’ and ‘the power of friendship’?!

_BLEH_

At least listening to Cassidy, Hunk, Shay, and Gwen roast Damien’s group makes him feel a little better. His group’s skit is titled ‘Acceptance of Others’ ( _what the hell Shiro?_ ) and Keith can tell none of the group members are having it.

“Accepting others? Hmm, maybe these skits are sending us messages,” Gwen whispers. “Damien can’t seem to accept anyone that isn’t as arrogant as himself, but I don’t think the skit is working.”

“Why do you say that?” Cassidy whispers back.

Keith picks up his Mountain Dew to take a sip, waiting for Gwen’s response.

“He’s still banging Kara.”

Keith chokes on his drink and coughs. _Did she just say that?_ Gwen turns and gives Keith a quizzical look. “You good?”

Keith shakes his head no. “Did you actually say that?!”

Gwen nods slowly. “Got an issue with it?”

Keith clears his throat and wipes his mouth with his arm. “Nope considering she tried to seduce me earlier this afternoon.”

Out of the corner of Keith’s eye, he sees Lance turn to him when he says that, but Keith ignores him. Gwen covers her mouth and stifles a laugh, clearly unable to speak anymore without risking laughing out loud. Hunk leans over, eyes wide. “Dude, are you being serious?”

Keith nods. “She’s insufferable. Then Lindsay tried getting me to play Pikachu Go or something.”

“Do you mean Pokémon Go?” Cassidy asks, amused smirk on her face.

Keith shrugs. “I didn’t care enough to learn the real name. Her mouth was moving, but I understood none of it…as per usual.”

Gwen covers her face with her hands, about to burst of laughter. Shay snickers from next to Hunk pats Gwen’s head. “Well, I think she’s gonna die tonight. At least she won’t have to keep remembering our terrible skit theme. Who even thought of ‘a family fishing trip gone south’?”

Keith rolls his eyes. “I blame Shiro.”

He turns when he sees Pidge walking over to his group. “Group Ten, you guys are up after Group Five so get your _butts_ moving before I start yelling. You’re the last group and I’m ready to be done,” Pidge whispers through clenched teeth.

Keith raises an eyebrow and stands up. “Shiro make you clean up another one of Matt’s messes?”

Pidge pouts and crosses her arms. “I don’t wanna talk about it.”

Keith snickers and ruffles her hair, following her outside the rec room to wait behind Table Group 5. “Did he break more glasses?” he asks as the rest of his group gets outside.

Pidge shakes her head no. “Nope, it’s worse. He dropped a fricken box of Pepsi and half of the cans exploded! The floor is still sticky and I’m going to be haunted by blue cans for the rest of my life!” She sighs. “Anyway, good luck. I’ll be in there, ready for my next assignment from hell.” She hangs her head and walks back into the rec room.

Bailey watches her go in before turning to Keith. “I don’t know who that was, but she’s hilarious.”

“Her name is Katie Holt and she’ll be a freshman this fall at our school,” Lance shares. “Her brother, Matt, is a counselor here.”

“Oh, that’s so cool!” Bailey exclaims with a smile.

Keith grits his teeth and crosses his arms. Since when did it get cold out? Maybe packing a sweatshirt would’ve been smart. His mom warned him while he was packing, but he didn’t listen. Oh well, he’d rather freeze than-

“Here,” Lance murmurs, handing Keith the sweatshirt he had covering his arms. Keith looks at him and sees he’s wearing a long sleeve shirt. “You need it more than I do.”

Keith slowly reaches and takes the grey sweatshirt from Lance. He opens it up to get a better look at it and sees it’s an Altea High Lions swimming sweatshirt from them going to states last year. Keith turns it over and sees the name McClain written on the back. “Uh…thanks,” Keith mutters as he slips the sweatshirt on over his own shirt. Lance’s scent immediately fills Keith’s nose and he closes his eyes, trying not to combust on the spot. The sweatshirt is a sweet mixture of the ocean breeze, blowing through a field of orchids.

This must be what heaven smells like.

Lance sighs from beside him and whispers, “You’re welcome, Keith.”

Keith sees Matt step outside and motion for them to come inside. “You guys are up!”

Bailey claps her hands and leads the group into the rec room and onto the stage. She stops everyone once they get onstage. “Okay, Keith and I will stay over here. The rest of you wait in a line over there.”

Lance nods. “First move the table to the center of the room for Keith to use.”

“What do I use?” Bailey wonders.

“The podium right there,” Lance says as he, Hunk, and Troy move the table to the center of the stage. Cassidy brings over one of the chairs before lining up on the wall. Hunk, Troy, and Lance join her. Bailey moves the podium a little further forward before nodding at Keith.

Keith sighs, _has life really come to this? Oh well, go big or go home._

He rushes onto the stage, pretending to be out of breath. Bailey sets down the pretend paper she was reading and looks Keith up and down. “Keith Kogane?! You’re twenty minutes late! No phone call? This is the third time this week! What’s gotten into you?!”

“I’m sorry Coran, but traffic was bad,” Keith replies.

Bailey strokes her pretend mustache and leans closer to Keith, tipping the podium forward. “You know, if someone was late back in my high school days, they would get dodgeballs thrown at them!”

The class laughs out loud at her joke. Coran always shared outrageous stories of his youth that everyone thinks is bullshit, but he insists it’s true (most of it is true and most people are shocked when they discover the truth).

“Dodgeballs? Sir, I just need a tardy pass,” Keith says.

“Tardy pass?! This is your last one! The next time this happens, I’ll have to punish you,” Bailey responds. “Just because you’re a favorite of mine doesn’t mean you get to stroll around these halls like you own the place!” She pretends to write on a pass. “You know, back in my day they didn’t give out tardy passes, but made you wear a dunce hat all day! I wonder if I have a spare one for you somewhere…”

She starts looking around while the rest of the class laughs loudly. Keith glances over at his group and sees them snickering and whispering with each other. “Coran, please. I’m already late enough for APUSH. I don’t need to be yelled at any more than I already will be,” Keith urges. He glances out to the crowd where he sees Coran chatting with Slav and Lotor. Coran seems to be enjoying himself.

“Lotor’s class?! Oh, good luck to you, my boy! May the founders of Altea High be on your side!” Bailey waves to Keith as he walks over to the desk.

Lance strolls to the center of the stage and folds his hands behind his back. He glares at the crowd, scanning over them before standing up straight again. “Now, who can tell me - Mr. Kogane! Don’t think I don’t see you sneaking into your seat back there!” Lance exclaims with the most obnoxious English accent possible causing the class to laugh.

Keith freezes, eyes widening before plopping down in his seat. “Uh, I can explain-”

Lance turns around, pretending to flip long hair behind him. “Explain? Oh, I don’t need an explanation. Since you’re so sure of yourself of walking in late, why don’t you teach the class?”

Keith opens his mouth to reply, but Lance continues. “Oh, that’s right…you lack an essence of…discipline. Since this is history class, why don’t I bring up last year’s incident of you throwing a textbook at me? If I remember correctly, you didn’t like a grade I gave you on an essay.”

Lotor chuckles loudly from his spot on the wall. “I still have the scar!”

The entire class roars with laughter. Keith covers his mouth to prevent himself from laughing too. “Sir, I-”

“Sir?! Oh, now you show me respect?!” Lance leans down next to Keith’s face and glares at him. Keith’s breath hitches slightly and his eyes widen when their faces are mere inches apart.

Lance doesn’t seem to notice Keith’s internal crisis because he continues speaking. “Where was that respect when we went over the online assessment?” he wonders, still in character.

“Your dumbass answers make no sense!” Keith exclaims. “Who the hell picks an emoji to represent a score out of five?!”

“Why, all the great teachers do. Why do you think I’m head of the social studies department?” Lance challenges. He turns back to the crowd. “Tell me Keith, what’s your goal here? What do you want to accomplish? Are you entering the annual brooding pageant? If so, you’ve got first place in the bag.”

The class laughs loudly again. Keith looks over at Lotor and sees him nodding.

“Keith, when you can prove yourself worthy of an A, you’ll get it,” Lance finishes. “Class dismissed! Don’t forget the reading! The life of the Soviet Union is surely a page turner!”

The class claps when Lance bows before walking over to where Bailey is standing. Keith sees him high five Cassidy before she walks to the center of the stage. “Okay, ladies and gents. Today we’re going to be - Keith Kogane! How many times have I told you to not talk while I’m talking?!” Cassidy turns and puts her hands on her hips. “How do you expect me to show you respect when you can’t show me respect?”

“Haggar - I mean Honerva-Mrs. Visch-” Keith covers his mouth. He didn’t mean to say the nickname out loud, but it’s too late. The class bursts out laughing.

Cassidy covers her mouth in shock. “How dare you use that tone with me!” She suddenly narrows her eyes at him. “I treat you all like adults and with respect, but, yet, you all show me none of that! I-”

She stops talking, crossing her arms while the class continues to laugh. “I'll wait.”

The class roars with laughter again. Keith even notices a couple of the teachers chuckling too. It's a good thing Haggar isn't here tonight otherwise she would've been pissed.

Cassidy claps her hands together. “Okay! That's the bell!”

“Is this homework?!” Keith exclaims over the laughter.

“No, I'll give time in class tomorrow!” Cassidy exclaims, walking over to where Bailey and Lance are. They give her a high five and watch as Hunk makes his way towards the center of the stage.

“HEY!” Hunk yells, startling a couple people, including Keith and Cassidy. “I graded everyone’s test! Most of you did well and passed in multiple different realities, others - well - others would have done better if they had studied like their alternate reality selves did, but a few of you…well, there was no hope for you to begin with.” He turns to Troy and gives him a knowing expression.

The class laughs loudly as Troy replies with a simple shrug. Keith looks over to Slav to see his reaction and sees him chuckling with Coran and Lotor, nodding in agreement with Hunk. Keith then pulls out his phone and pretends to start texting, causing Hunk to walk over to him and peer over his shoulder. “Texting, huh? Tell them I said hello!” Hunk exclaims with a smile.

Keith tries to keep a straight face, but he snickers. “So, what are we learning today Slav?”

“Well, the curriculum says one thing, but multiple different realities say another! For instance, in one reality, a small meteorite comes flying through the classroom and smashed right through your desk!” Hunk exclaims.

Keith's eyes widen slightly. “Do I die?”

“Nope!” he exclaims. “But your eyebrows get burnt off! And in that reality, you don’t have this out-of-style haircut!”

The class roars with laughter once again. Keith wants to be mad at Hunk for making a joke about his hair, but he can’t keep the smile off his face. He hears Bailey, Lance, and Cassidy laughing from next to him.

“Alright! Class dismissed! Don’t step on any cracks or else you’ll break your mother’s back!” Hunk exclaims before going over to Lance, Cassidy, and Bailey.

Keith stands up from the table and pushes it back as Cassidy drags the chair away. He steps forward and looks to Troy when he walks to the center of the stage. Silence brushes over the class and everyone sits, waiting in anticipation to see who Troy is.

Troy suddenly claps his hands together and whistles loudly. “ALRIGHT MISCREANTS! BRING IT IN!” He yells. “Kogane! I see you finally decided to join us for practice!”

Keith steps forward. “Coach Sendak, I can explain-”

“The only explaining you’ll be doing is suicides from each yard line until I say you’re done.” Troy crosses his arms. “If you want that starting position, you have to prove it…and right now you aren’t. Let’s move it!” Troy turns to Hunk. “GARETT! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SLACKING OFF! YOU GET OVER HERE AND JOIN KOGANE!”

Lance snickers with Hunk and shoves him gently towards Keith and Troy. Keith glares at Troy. “Hey, leave him alone! He wasn’t doing anything wrong!”

Troy raises an eyebrow at Keith and bends down to glower at him. “What did you just say to me, boy?”

The class ooo’s when Troy challenges Keith. Most of the football guys know Keith argues with Coach Sendak a lot whenever he yells at teammates who don’t deserve it. “I said, leave him alone. If you’re gonna yell at someone, yell at me!”

Troy tries to keep a straight face, but it’s obvious he’s trying not to laugh. “Okay, Kogane. You just won yourself a ticket to cleaning out the locker room. Now get on those sprints or you’ll never see an ounce of playing time in your life.”

Keith stifles a laugh. “Yes sir.”

“Are you laughing at me now?! Is this a joke to you! That’s it! Everyone get on the line…you’re all running sprints!” Troy concludes.

The class bursts into applause once Troy finishes his final line. Keith stands up and walks to the front of the stage with the rest of his group and bows down with them. His classmates continue to cheer loudly, eventually jumping to their feet to give a standing ovation. Keith exchanges smiles with his group, knowing this'll be the last time he sees them before school.

Once the clapping dies down, everyone makes their way out of the rec room and disperse towards their cabins. The counselors tell everyone not to stay up too late since they've got something planned tomorrow morning after breakfast.

Keith shoves his hands in the sweatshirt’s pockets and makes his way over to the gazebo. He turns to see if anyone notices him going over there, but no one spares him a glance. Half of him is grateful, but the other half is partly hurt. _I guess none of my classmates care about me after all_ , Keith thinks to himself.

He sits down at the table and watches his classmates talk and chatter with each other. Everyone seems to have someone close to them to confide in. Gwen has Cassidy, Lance has Hunk, even stupid bitch Kara has Lindsay.

And Keith? Keith has no one. He's the outcast, the loner. He's been ignored his whole life so why is it affecting him now?

Keith grimaces and puts his arms on the table before laying his head down. He bites his lip and squeezes his eyes shut, trying not to cry. He feels the tears well up in his eyes and he whimpers before letting them fall. Keith cries softly to himself, tears falling onto the wooden table, creating a wet spot.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid,” Keith whispers to himself. He shouldn't be crying over this…he doesn't deserve to feel sorry for himself.

“Keith?” a voice asks, sounding like Lance. “Is that you?”

Keith stops crying and looks up, barely making out Lance’s face from the faint light of the nearby lamppost. His heart lurches at the sight of Lance, reminding him of the pointless crush he has. A sob escapes Keith's mouth and he starts crying all over again.

Lance quickly slides in next to Keith and pulls him in for a tight hug. Keith immediately wraps his arms around Lance and buries his face in his chest, weeping. “Keith, what's wrong? Why are you crying?” Lance asks, rubbing Keith's back.

Keith grips Lance’s shirt and sobs into his chest, sounds muffled by the fabric. “I don't belong here!” he wails into Lance’s chest. He cries, body trembling, breaths becoming short and sporadic.

“Shh, Keith, look at me,” Lance instructs gently. He lightly pushes Keith back to look at him. “Breathe with me, okay? In…”

Keith closes his eyes and attempts to breathe in slowly, but he still hiccups and feels more tears fall down his cheeks. Soft, warm hands cup themselves around Keith's cheeks and two thumps wipe away the tears on his face.

“And out.”

Keith releases a shaky breath and begins to feel himself calming down. He does it a couple more times before opening his eyes. Lance stares back at him, concern riddled across his face.

Keith tenses up and feels himself shying away from Lance. _Why is he being so nice?_ He scooches away from Lance on the bench, causing Lance to drop his hands back into his lap. Lance tilts his head in confusion then looks down at his hands as if they offended him. “I-I’m sorry…I thought I was helping. My sister has awful anxiety so I just did what I did with her…sorry if I overstepped…”

Keith sniffles and wipes away the remaining tears on his face. “You didn't do anything wrong.” He cringes when his voice comes out broken and pained. “I shouldn't have been crying in the first place.” He stands up from the table. “I should leave.”

Lance looks back up at him as he starts to leave. “What? Keith!” He scrambles out of the picnic table bench and rushes over to Keith, stopping him. “What do you mean by _leave_? Where are you going?”

“Anywhere but here.” Keith tries to step around Lance, but he grabs Keith's shoulders and forces Keith to look at him. “Lance-”

“You can't leave. Why would you want to leave? I thought you were having fun! We had fun in the lake today and during the skits! I was having fun hanging out with you!” Lance exclaims.

Keith pushes Lance’s arms away from him. “Really? Because just a couple hours ago you were saying you did everything out of pity. Don't bullshit me, Lance. Don't lie to me.” Keith bites his lip and looks away from Lance, willing himself not to cry again.

“I didn't mean any of that! I was just mad!” Lance defends. “And what are you talking about leaving? What-”

Keith sees something click in Lance’s mind, finally connecting the dots.

“Does this have to do with the solution to you telling me not to worry about you still being in my group?” Lance asks. “Keith, don't want that. I don't want you gone from my group.”

Keith scowls and looks back at Lance. “Then why leave me every time we're alone together?! I don't understand!”

Lance huffs and looks away. “It's complicated…”

Keith scoffs. “Complicated my ass! You can't stand the sight of me!” He steps forward and jabs a finger at Lance’s chest. “Just admit it!”

Lance looks back at Keith. “That's not true! Why else would I have come over here? If I hate you so much, why did I come and comfort you while you cried? I didn't make one mean comment about it, Keith!” Tears brim his eyes and threaten to spill out. “There's a lot you don't know about me! I care…I care so, so much. I can't _stand_ it when someone's upset.” Tears spill down his cheeks. “Why do you think I wanted to be the president of our class?! Because I actually give a shit about everyone! Why can't you see that!?” He whimpers and covers his mouth. He sobs and closes his eyes. “Why can't you see that…”

“How could I have possibly known that when you declared us rivals!?” Keith demands, ignoring the tugging feeling in his chest at the sight of Lance crying.

“I told you it was complicated!” Lance retorts, angry. “I-”

A twig snaps nearby and both boys freeze. They turn and see a figure making their way over to them. Once closer, Keith can make out the figure as Allura…and she doesn't look happy.

“What are you two doing up still!?” she demands in a loud whisper. “I can hear you yelling from my cabin!”

Lance wipes his cheeks with his hands and glares at Keith. “He was trying to leave!”

Allura turns to Keith. “What?! Keith, you should-” She stops once she sees Keith's red, puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. Allura turns back to Lance and notices the same thing on his face. “Boys, what's wrong?”

Keith turns away, not wanting to reply. He crosses his arms and shakes his head no. Lance sighs and turns to Allura. “We were arguing and we both got upset.” He looks back at Keith. “Keith, I'm sorry for the way I've treated you. I know it can't be fixed in a day, but I just want to go back to the way things were before all of this. I miss poking fun with you.”

A hand is placed on Keith's shoulder, making him turn. Allura smiles at Keith, reassuringly. “I do miss seeing you two interact. You looked like you were having so much fun in the lake earlier.”

Keith turns to Lance, searching his face for any signs of a lie, but he doesn't find any. _So, Lance really does want to try being friends? Why does this feel like the hardest thing Keith will ever have to do?_

_Oh well, it's better than not talking to him._

Keith nods. “I'm sorry too. I'll be more considerate of your feelings and comfort in the future.” _Even if it means giving up everything I feel for you…whatever makes you happy, Lance._

Lance smiles happily. “Thank you, Keith. You have no idea how much this means to me.”

Keith musters up enough courage to give Lance a small smile even though all he wants to do is cry all over again. If locking up his feelings for Lance made things easier, then so be it. Keith would do anything to make Lance happy…

Even sacrifice his own happiness (something that Keith rarely ever felt).

Allura pats both boys on the shoulder. “Good, I'm glad you two could put your differences aside. Now, please go into your cabin and go to sleep. It's a big day tomorrow!”

Lance and Keith wave goodbye to Allura and walk to their cabin together in a comfortable silence. Once in his bed and in his sleeping bag, Keith feels the tiredness start to overcome him.

Keith dozes off, thinking to himself that, _hey, maybe tomorrow will be easier._

Then he finally drifts off into a dreamless sleep…

**Author's Note:**

> You'll want to reread the corex games after this because I had to change a few things in order for this whole au to flow smoothly.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!  
> Tumblr: [keithpoenewt](http://keithpoenewt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
